He likes boys
by Chany Rose
Summary: song fic. Misao wont let Kaoru alone until she tell her what happen with the last guy she untroduce her...come and see. dont worry i didnt make kenkin gay. and i dont have a problem with the gay community it's just that the song goes like that...


**A/N: hi:) this is my first fic so i hope you enjoy it, the english its not my first language so sorry if my grammar its not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurounin Kenshin, that's Nobuhiro Watsuki, neither do i own the song "He likes boys", that one is by Simone Battle.**

* * *

He likes boys.

**Kaoru's pov.**

This was the worst week ever, first my car wont start, them my boss it's has been a bitch and put me through a lot of crap and insisted I was being lazy! Me, lazy! That would be her pathetic little plastic surgery ass. And the worst that happen to me this week it's called Misao, the girl that it's suppose to be my best friend.

She is been trying to set me up with someone again, and she want to found out what happened with me and the last guy she set me up, oh the horror. She's been calling, texting and stalking me to get an answer. And why because a couple of weeks ago for the first time in our friendship I was the one who asked her to set me up this time. Hell I blame it all to the PMS, a lonely apartment, a Romance movie and a little bit of depression. The weasel was in cloud nine when I asked her that.

And now I'm on my way to a new club, she insisted we should meet in there, it doesn't take a genius to know that she had something planed for me there. God help me!

I arrive to the place it's huge and had style but the thing that got my attention it's the stage that it's in the back, I stop and look at it for a minute, I pray to god that Misao don't make do something stupid today.

When I start looking for her, imagine my surprise when I not only spot the weasel but also see Megumi and Sano. What a joy! (Note the sarcasm).

"KAORU"- Misao shouts- And I want to run away. I go to their table.

"Hi Misao, Megumi, Sano"- I said It, giving them the best smile I could do. Obviously it didn't work on them.

"Hey jou-chan why the long face"- Sano said grinning like an idiot.

"It seems rooster-head that the tanuki here it's not happy to see us"- said Megumi smirking at me.

"I'm just tired, it's being hell this week for me and weasel here won't stop stalking me until I told her that I'll come tonight. And don't take it the bad way but why you two are here"- I said

Sano only whistle and said- "Tough luck, jou-chan"

"We only are curious to know why things didn't go well with that guy Kamatari, thought you like him"- said Megumi.

"YEAH, I thought he was perfect for you. And then you have the gall to let him go without you given me a real explanation to why"- Misao told me looking me straight in the eye.

"Misao, first of all it's not your problem and second he was in a different league"- I said with my eye twitching.

"Of course it's my problem, how do you think I'll be able to find you a boyfriend if I don't know what was wrong with the guy I introduce you"- she said while pouting at me.

"F-f-find me a b- boyfriend, Misao you are nuts if you think I would let you set me up again"- I said looking incredulously at her.

"What I can't believe jou-chan it's that you let her do it the first time"- said Sano smirking at me.

"I don't really know what was I thinking, I'm telling you I must had be high or something"- I said looking desperate.

"hhuhuhuhuhhuhuhu, tanuki and here I though you matured a little but now I think you just can handle a real man"- Megumi said with a smug look on her face. I swear I could see fox ears popping out of her head.

"Mou, guys what I had to do to get you out of my back, and leave that matter alone?"- I said trying too hard to keep my temper in line.

"That's easy tell us what the heck happen with Kamatari, why you end it up, and it better be a good reason Kaoru, oh and I almost forgot you had to meet a friend of Aoshi and I give you my word that I won't bother you for three months deal?"- said Misao so fast that if I wouldn't have known Misao for all these years I couldn't have been able to understand anything she had said.

"Oh, no Misao you didn't"- I can't believed her, she is doing it again, but I'll be damn if I don't take the deal and at least try to improve it for my own sanity. And while I'm still been mortified by Misao, Sanosuke is asking for drinks and enjoying the show that we are providing, the bastard is loving my suffering too much.

"You bet I did, come on Kaoru, Kenshin it's a good guy, I sure you will like him". She said to me looking around the place.

"Ok, if I meet Aoshi's friend, you won't bother me for six months, and it's a deal"- I told her as I took a sip from the drink that Megumi just pass me.

" Well it's a tough decision, ok I will give you the six months if you meet Aoshi's friend and tell us what happen with Kamatari, and that's my final offer Kaoru"- I thought it would be the best I could get from Misao so shake her hand to close the deal.

"All right, here we go the thing with Kamatari…"- I got cut be the DJ of the club.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, it's time for the specialty of our club, our one and only random singing, for those of you who don't know, we will turn off all the lights, and bring on the spotlight and person who's under it will have to sing us a song". He said and the lights went off immediately.

And then I couldn't believe my luck, the damn spotlight was on me, and when a saw Misao griming face I just knew she got something to do with this, I only wanted to get home a forget about what happen but nooo, Misao have to drag me here now I have to sing, so I loose my temper.

"Ok, that it, you three better pay attention to the song I gonna sing, because that's what happens with Kamatari, then I going home because I'm to damn tired"- I yelled to them and went to the stage to ask the DJ my song.

**Sexy hair, gorgeous smile  
He's the most perfect guy  
I've come across  
In a while  
Sensitive, real sweet  
He even watches Desperate Housewives  
With me**

I started singing and looking around. Until my eyes found our table.

**My heart's beating like a mini drum  
I told my best friends he's the one  
I said I think that I'm in love this time  
They told me something that could change my mind**

**He likes boys  
Finally now it's all making sense  
He likes boys  
I like this guy but he's on the fence  
He likes boys  
Can't believe this happened again  
He likes boys  
oh oh boys oh oh**

It took all my strength not to laugh, when a saw Sano spit he's drink and Misao jaw drop. Them I just relax into the song and began to have fun.

**Manicured, finger tips  
He dresses like an American Apparel mannequin  
Guess it is kind of odd  
That he's a such a big fan of Lady Gaga**

My heart's beating like a mini drum  
I don't believe he will lead me on  
But now I'm startin' to see all the signs  
Is it true? Have I lost my mind?

He likes boys  
Finally now it's all making sense  
He likes boys  
I like this guy but he's on the fence  
He likes boys  
Can't believe it's happened again  
He likes boys  
oh oh boys oh oh

He likes boys  
Finally now it's all making sense  
He likes boys  
I like this guy but he's on the fence  
He likes boys  
Can't believe it's happened again  
He likes boys  
oh oh boys oh oh

I don't think I could take  
This kind of rejection  
I guess it's time to take it in  
My gaydar needs some inspection  
I thought him an me  
Were the perfect we  
I guess I'll move on to plan B  
We both like vintage shopping  
and we both like

Boys  
Finally now it's all making sense  
We like boys  
It's a love story with a twist  
We like boys  
I find a new gay bestfriend  
He likes boys  
oh oh boys oh oh boys

We like boys  
Finally now it's all making sense  
We like boys  
It's a love story with a twist  
He likes boys  
I find a new gay best friend  
He likes boys

I got a standing ovation, and went to our table there I saw Aoshi talking to a excited Misao, them a very handsome redhead near them, was walking towards their way when the redhead turns around, and we get caught staring at each other , then someone bump into me and I end up in the handsome redhead arms.

"I so sorry"- I said blushing like mad.

"Don't worry I'm Kenshin, you must be Kaoru, Misao told me so much about you" – he said shaking my hand then he got near my ear and whisper . " And don't worry, I do like women, more specifically you".

End

* * *

**Thats it hope you enjoy it and please review.**


End file.
